


Забери Его к Звездам (Ближе к Делу)

by fouruku, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Top Harry Potter, WTF Kombat 2021, older man kink, post-sex fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Скорпиус западает на мужчин постарше. В частности, на одного конкретного мужчину.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг





	Забери Его к Звездам (Ближе к Делу)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Him to the Stars (Cut to the Feeling)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799850) by [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft). 



> Примечание автора: Написано для HP Kinkfest 2018. Скорпиусу 19 лет, Гарри за сорок.

_Мне снился сон, или это было наяву?  
Мы перешли черту, и это стало началом...  
Я не признавал того, что чувствую  
Ты не признавал того, чего хочешь  
Я хочу удовлетворения. Давай, ближе к делу, просто скажи: “Аах”  
Я хочу прорваться через облака, пробить потолок  
Я хочу танцевать на крыше, чтобы мы были только вдвоем  
Я хочу перейти ближе к делу._  


(Carly Rae Jepsen's 'Cut to the Feeling)

***

Скорпиус всегда думал о Гарри Поттере как о миске овсянки. Теплая, всегда под рукой, и иногда слишком разваренная.

Несколько раз Скорпиус был близок к тому, чтобы поменять свое мнение. В пятнадцать лет он упал с метлы во время их с Алом квиддичного матча в саду. Пока Гарри залечивал его коленку, в животе все дико трепетало. Тогда Гарри успокоил его своей легкой улыбкой и теплым приливом мощной магии, которую — Скорпиус готов был поклясться — он все еще мог чувствовать кожей каждый раз, когда Гарри был рядом. В пятнадцать он был похотлив до чертиков, поэтому неожиданную реакцию своего тела он списал на приятный и свежий запах одеколона Гарри. Оглядываясь назад, Скорпиус считает это своим первым _по-настоящему гейским_ моментом. Он зажегся _Люмосом_ в его голове, превратив “ _возможно, мне нравятся мужчины_ ” в принятие правды, которая всегда крутилась на языке, но которую было так страшно озвучить. 

Когда Скорпиусу было семнадцать, все, что делал Гарри на той шумной вечеринке в Министерстве, заставляло его думать о сексе. Скорпиус был зачарован тем, как Гарри слизывал шоколадную помадку с большого пальца. Он чуть не потерял рассудок из-за идеального покроя дорогой мантии Гарри, его уверенной походки и слишком отвлекающих рук. Поскольку в семнадцать лет Скорпиуса о сексе заставляло думать всё, такая реакция на объективно красивого мужчину не казалась чем-то необычным. Скорпиус отогнал надоедливые мысли в сторону и отправил Гарри в отсек в своем сознании, помеченный как “ _Безвкусные продукты для завтрака_ ”. Красиво, но не для траха. Он _отец_ , черт возьми.

Скорпиус так привык думать о Гарри без привязки к полу, что когда в возрасте где-то между девятнадцатью и двадцатью он начинает обращать внимание на Поттера, это становится для него чем-то неожиданным. По-настоящему _обращать_ внимание. Линия его челюсти, кажущаяся грубой из-за темной щетины. Изгибы его подтянутого тела под тонкими шерстяными джемперами и приталенными хлопковыми футболками. Линии мышц и гибкие движения его рук, теплота его улыбки и пленительная зелень его глаз. Даже того, как Гарри держит свою чашку кофе ленивым воскресным утром, стоя в растянутой футболке и обычных спортивных штанах и облокотившись о кухонную столешницу, достаточно, чтобы заставить Скорпиуса ёрзать на стуле. Такой повседневный вид Гарри на завтраке заставляет Скорпиуса думать о том, как бы поцеловать его щеку и провести пальцами вдоль крепкой груди — через темные волосы и вниз, вниз, _вниз_. Скорпиус готов ударить себя за такую тупость, потому что Гарри — как удобно — всего лишь самым привлекательный человек, которого тот знал. Он понимает, что зациклен на том, как волосы Гарри вьются на затылке, на редкой седине на висках и на мягкости его сонной утренней улыбки. Гарри дружески подмигивает ему через всю кухню, читая газету, и это вызывает у Скорпиуса желание сползти на колени и стянуть с Гарри штаны, чтобы тут же довести его до страстного, горячего и грязного оргазма прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Тебе нравится мой отец? — Альбус никогда не умел говорить тихо, и Скорпиусу приходится толкнуть его локтем, возмущенно шикая.

— Не гони.

— Ты часто на него смотришь, — Ал наблюдает за тем, как Гарри складывает газету и вытирает кухонный стол, насвистывая. — Тебе всегда нравились парни постарше.

— Разве? — Скорпиус пялится теперь на Альбуса.

Ал кивает и хрустит тостом. 

— Ага. Помнишь, ты запал на профессора Монтгомери? Ему было лет сто пятьдесят, не меньше.

— Да неправда, — возмущается Скорпиус в ответ.

— На счет папы, — Альбус вытирает маслянистые руки о джинсы, и это отвратительно. — Думаешь, меня это волнует?

Скорпиус разрывается между отрицанием нелепого обвинения и любопытством по поводу позиции Ала в целом. Как тот отнесется к тому, что Скорпиус считает Гарри чертовски подходящим для хорошего траха?

— А тебя волнует?

Альбус усмехается. 

— Как думаешь, Джеймс взбесится?

— Еще бы. Он думает, что я мудак.

— Тогда я одобряю, — Альбус слегка хлопает Скорпиуса по плечу. — Сделай ему больно, и я убью тебя и всё такое, — он отстраняется и смотрит на отца, понижая голос. — Как бы то ни было, я не думаю, что он встречается с кем-то всерьез. Во всяком случае, никто не остается надолго. 

Скорпиус откидывается на спинку стула, стараясь не смотреть на то, как выглядит задница Гарри в его штанах с низкой посадкой. Он никогда не думал, что смотреть, как мужчина стирает крошки с поверхности из искусственного гранита, может быть настолько эротичным.

— Почему?

— Без понятия. Он не говорит со мной о таких вещах, — Альбус пожимает плечами. — Просто подумал, что ты должен знать.

Гарри опускает влажную тряпку в раковину и перекидывает кухонное полотенце через плечо. Скорпиус ерзает, гадая, как Гарри может носить полотенце и при этом выглядеть лучше, чем модель _Wizard’s Wands_.

— О чем вы двое шепчетесь?

— О кое-ком, кто нравится Скорпу, — Альбус подмигивает Скорпиусу. — Я говорю, что нужно проявить инициативу.

— Я ее знаю?

— Это он, пап, — Альбус закатывает глаза, — Ты не должен слепо предполагать.

— Конечно, — Гарри робко улыбается, его взгляд ненадолго пробегает по Скорпиусу, и на его лице мелькает удивление, которое тут же исчезает. — Я _его_ знаю?

— Нет, — Скорпиус тыкает друга в бок. Он убьет Ала. — Точно нет.

— Убедись, что он хорошо к тебе относится, — говорит Гарри. Он прочищает горло и указывает на них пальцем, — И предохраняйтесь. Вы оба.

— _Пап_ , — Альбус воет.

Скорпиусу остается только сдержанный стон, который он превращает в кашель. Мысль о том, чтобы предохраняться, будучи с Гарри — о том, что Гарри будет осторожен с _ним_ — это слишком много информации для того, чтобы мозг мог обработать ее так рано утром. Это заставляет его думать о том, чтобы быть голым и потным, о Гарри, растянувшемся на кровати и поглаживающем его член, улыбаясь Скорпиусу своей разрушительной ленивой улыбкой. Скорпиусу интересно, какой вкус кожа Гарри оставит на его языке, когда он будет таким горячим и потным. Он думает, знает ли Гарри, что делать, лучше, чем люди, с которыми до сих пор был он сам — те, кто не отличал его задницу от локтя. Он готов поспорить, что Гарри знает и умеет самые разные штуки. Эта мысль вызывает у Скорпиуса приятную дрожь. 

Нет, Скорпиус определенно больше не думает о Гарри как об овсянке. 

Настоящая проблема в том, что теперь Скорпиус вообще не может перестать думать о Гарри.

*

После дерьмовой ночи, которая просто выигрывала в топе худших ночей, какими они все и были в последнее время, Скорпиус решает нанести Альбусу импровизированный визит и получить от того дельный совет. Он спотыкается через камин и выругивается, когда врезается в вазу с нарциссами у очага.

— Ебучие яйца гиппогрифа, — Скорпиус бросает быстрый _Люмос_ , чтобы с помощью магии попытаться вернуть цветы в вазу и убрать беспорядок на ковре.

— Ты слышал? — из кухни в гостиную доносится незнакомый мужской голос. Он гундосит и раздражает, от него у Скорпиуса встают дыбом волосы на затылке. 

— Может это Альбус. Хотя он должен был остаться с Джинни сегодня. Гарри зовет Ала, ожидая ответа. Вместо того, чтобы объявить о своем присутствии, Скорпиус замолкает из-за некоего любопытства. Раз Альбуса нет дома, он может просто убраться через камин. Он так и сделает, минут через пять. Скорпиус встает и тихо движется по дому, пока не находит место, откуда хорошо видно кухню.

— На чем мы остановились? 

Мужчина рядом с Гарри стройный и привлекательный. _Блондин_ , замечает Скорпиус с долей интереса. Он одет хорошо по меркам магглов, но выглядит не к месту. Он наверняка из тех, кто постоянно проверяет время только для того, чтобы показать всем свой Rolex. Скорпиус совершенно уверен в том, что этот тип недостаточно хорош для Гарри.

— Какой нетерпеливый, — Гарри смотрит на мужчину, и Скорпиус сглатывает, его ладони внезапно потеют. Гарри выглядит диким. У него потемневшие глаза и расслабленная улыбка,а щеки слегка покраснели от возбуждения. Он выглядит растрепанным, рубашка расстегнута почти до пупка. Так можно рассмотреть его подтянутый торс и жесткие черные волосы на его груди. По мере того, как он приближается к мужчине, Скорпиус может разглядеть дразнящую выпуклость на джинсах Гарри, не говоря уже о дерзком изгибе его ягодиц и аппетитных линиях его ног и бедер. Он практически излучает магию — мощную, теплую. Скорпиус думает о ней на своем языке как о слегка шоколадной. Это головокружительно. _Великолепно_.

— Ты всю ночь дразнил меня. Конечно, я не буду терпеть, — у незнакомца перехватывает дыхание и слова застревают в горле, когда Гарри скользит рукой по его затылку. Скорпиус не знает этого, черт возьми, идиота, но он нравится ему все меньше и меньше.

Гарри притягивает его к себе и начинает уверенно целовать. Этот поцелуй голодный, настойчивый, и Скорпиусу интересно, каково это. Ему интересно, каков _Гарри_. Мужчина стонет ему в рот, слегка оттолкнув, и слащаво улыбается.

— Я таким тебя и представлял.

Гарри вздыхает и опускает голову, его плечи напрягаются.

— Каким именно?

— Таким, как тот самый _Гарри Поттер_. У меня всегда был фетиш на героев. 

Он смеется, не обращая внимания на пренебрежительный гортанный звук, который издает Гарри. Хотя Скорпиус не видит его лица, но знает Поттера достаточно хорошо, чтобы уловить напряжение в его теле, отчего ярость шевелится в его собственном животе. Ведомый безрассудной уверенностью, он толкает дверь кухни и входит.

— А ты, черт возьми, кто такой? — мужчина отталкивается от стола и смотрит на Скорпиуса, скрестив руки. — Мы тут заняты. Проваливай.

Скорпиус изображает удивление и откашливается.

— Не хотелось бы вас прерывать, но… — очевидная ложь, — ...но я ищу Альбуса. Это срочно.

Скорпиус надеется, что Ал простит его за это. В самом деле, он вообще должен быть благодарен Скорпиусу. Если бы он не дал этим двоим узнать о своем присутствии, Алу пришлось бы породниться с этим чертовым банкиром.

— Это может подождать до завтра, — огрызается незнакомец.

— Скорпиус — мой друг, Джерард, — Гарри застегивает рубашку и уголок его губ слегка подрагивает, когда он бросает на Скорпиуса изучающий взгляд. — Не стоит грубить ему.

 _Джерард_. Скорпиус никогда в своей жизни не слышал такого ужасного имени, а он слышал их немало, включая свое собственное и, конечно, имя своего отца. Скорпиус встречает взгляд Гарри, который сменился с хищного на теплый, смотря на него. Это вызывает всплеск ревности, потому что он хочет, чтобы Гарри посмотрел на него так же, как смотрел на Джерарда всего минуту назад. Ему приходится подавить раздражение и радоваться, что он, по крайней мере, позаботился о своем наряде до того как прервать этот почти-что-трах. Если Скорпиус в чем-то и уверен, так это в том, что сейчас выглядит куда лучше, чем этот кретин с абсолютным отсутствием вкуса, стоящий и бросающий на него убийственные взгляды. Хочется скривить губы, совсем как его отец, и сделать язвительный комментарий по поводу _денег_ , но он не уверен, что Гарри это оценит. Вместо этого он возится с лацканом своего сшитого на заказ пиджака, зная, что Джерард впитывает каждый его дюйм и (он надеется) думает, что уступает Скорпиусу.

— Сколько ему лет? — Джерард недовольно смотрит на Гарри.

— Девятнадцать, — отвечает тот.

— Достаточно, — одновременно с ним говорит Скорпиус. Глаза Гарри широко распахиваются, но Скорпиус не спускает глаз с того, как приятно исчезает улыбка Джеральда, как гнев вспыхивает в его глазах.

— Сегодня Альбус остался у матери, — резко отвечает Джерард. Скорпиуса до абсурдного злит то, что Джерард говорит об Альбусе — и Джинни тоже — так, будто он близок с кем-то из них. Может Скорпиусу и девятнадцать, но партнера на одну ночь он узнает с первого взгляда .

— Ох, — Скорпиус встречается взглядом с Гарри и сдерживает улыбку, когда тот закатывает глаза. Значит, Гарри тоже считает Джерарда идиотом. Отлично. Скорпиус пытается выглядеть максимально печальным, что не так уж и сложно, учитывая то, как он провел ночь. — Мы расстались. С моим парнем, — добавляет он для верности. Как Скорпиус и надеялся, это заставляет Джерарда нервничать.

— Разве ты не Альбусу собирался это рассказывать? — губы Джерарда сжимаются в тонкую линию, и его хмурый взгляд становится настойчивее.

— Вряд ли Джинни захочет, чтобы ее беспокоили в такое время. Только не с младенцем в доме, — Гарри протягивает Джерарду руку. — Думаю, сегодня уже ничего не получится.

Джерард смотрит на руку Гарри, а затем с яростью пожимает ее.

— Не уверен, что буду свободен в ближайшее время, если все так быстро заканчивается.

— Лжец, — бормочет Скорпиус себе под нос. Гарри бросает на него взгляд и выгибает бровь, прежде чем вернуться к Джерарду.

— Может это и к лучшему. Думаю, я тоже буду занят.

Глаза Джерарда сужаются.

— Ты же в отпуске от Министерства.

— Да, но я ведь _Гарри Поттер_ , — Гарри говорит это спокойно и безразлично. — Когда ты герой, вокруг всегда творится какое-нибудь зло.

Скорпиус чуть не задыхается, пытаясь подавить смешок, когда Джерард раздраженно щелкает языком и, толкая его, со свистом исчезает в камине. Гарри вздыхает, проводит рукой по волосам и благодарно смотрит на Скорпиуса.

— Ты вовремя. Выпьешь чаю?

Если честно, Скорпиус предпочел бы что-то покрепче, но в данный момент он готов был пить что угодно в обмен на еще полчаса, проведенные в компании Гарри. 

— Да, пожалуйста.

Гарри заваривает чай, и это впечатляет больше, чем имеет на то право: непроизвольная демонстрациями беспалочковой и невербальной магии. Когда они оба устраиваются с двумя горячими кружками чая и тарелкой шоколадных конфет и печенья, Гарри откидывается на спинку стула и проницательно смотрит на Скорпиуса.

— Зачем ты здесь на самом деле?

— Ох, — Скорпиус пожимает плечами. — Я говорил правду. Меня бросили, — он достает крошечную бутылочку и ставит ее на стол, взмахом палочки увеличивая ее в размере, — Хотел узнать, сможем ли мы с Алом добраться до дна этой бутылки Огденского. Я в настроении утопить свои печали.

— Мы с тобой, — Гарри берет пару стаканов и протягивает один Скорпиусу. — Я, наверное, не лучшая замена, но …

— Нет, — Скорпиус перебивает Гарри, потому что нет, он не плохая замена. Даже не близко. Он слегка улыбается Гарри — первая искренняя улыбка за вечер. — Не могу представить человека лучше, с кем хотел бы разделить эту бутылку, — смело говорит он.

— Ну, что ж, — Гарри щедро наливает им обоим и наклоняет свой стакан в сторону Скорпиуса, улыбаясь, — Выпьем.

— Выпьем, — Скорпиус делает глоток, и алкоголь приятно обжигает горло. Затем он возвращается к чаю и откусывает печенье, довольно мыча из-за его отличного вкуса. — Мне жаль, что твой секс не состоялся.

Гарри чуть не выплевывает чай, его щеки розовеют. 

— Все в порядке, правда. Но спасибо за беспокойство.

Скорпиус решает не говорить Гарри о том, что в последнее время часто беспокоится о благополучии его члена.

— Мне он не понравился, очень, — Скорпиус смотрит в свой чай. Он с молоком и ложкой сахара, как ему нравится. Гарри даже не нужно было спрашивать.

— Как бы то ни было, мне тоже, — Гарри смеется, — Расскажи мне об этом своем парне.

— Бывшем парне. Мы не очень долго встречались, — Скорпиус смотрит на Гарри, а затем отводи взгляд, потому что это неловко. Гарри — последний человек, с которым он хотел бы делиться подробностями своего расставания.

— И все же, — Гарри прочищает горло, — Можно узнать, почему вы расстались?

« _Пожалуйста, не надо_ », — хочет сказать Скорпиус. Он тщательно подбирает слова.

— Он думает, что мне нравится кто-то другой.

На самом деле Дэвид сказал: “ _Ты в курсе, что упомянул Гарри Поттера двадцать семь раз за вечер_? От этого еще было легко отмахиваться, пока Скорпиус не назвал Дэвида _Гарри_ как раз перед тем, как тот с энтузиазмом собирался сделать ему посредственный минет..

— Ох, — Гарри кажется удивленным, — А тебе нравится?

Скорпиус поднимает глаза, и прилив горячего возбуждения согревает его тело. Встретившись взглядом с Гарри, он кивает.

— Да. Но я не думаю, что это взаимно. У меня больше нет парня, но и этого другого человека тоже нет, и я не знаю, как мне быть с кем-нибудь еще, пока я не переживу _это_. — Скорпиус смотрит на свой чай, — Готов поспорить, для тебя всё это — такие глупости.

— Не совсем, — похоже, Гарри что-то обдумывает. — Может, будет легче, если ты расскажешь этому второму о том, что чувствуешь? По крайней мере, так ты сможешь понять, куда тебе двигаться, вместо того, чтобы постоянно гадать.

— Не думаю, — Скорпиус качает головой, — Там всё сложно.

— Как и всё вокруг, не так ли? — Гарри потирает челюсть, потянувшись к Огденскому. Он выглядит уставшим, его взгляд затуманен. Ощущение безопасности в груди Скорпиуса расширяется, словно шар, пока он наблюдает за Гарри.

— Это какая-то череда неудач. Я даже не могу найти кого-нибудь, кто бы трахнул меня так, как я хочу, чтобы меня трахнули.

Слова вылетают из уст Скорпиуса еще до того как он успевает тщательно их осмыслить. Он не упускает из виду того, как взгляд Гарри скользит по нему, прежде чем он возвращается к своей выпивке.

— Ты юный и привлекательный, — голос Гарри становится немного ниже, — Не могу представить, что у тебя нет вариантов.

— Варианты есть, но нет подходящих.

— Вокруг много баров. Клубов. Если это то, что тебе нужно, — выражение лица Гарри спокойное и безмятежное. Скорпиус хочет, чтобы он смотрел на него совсем по-другому.

— Нет, это не то, что мне нужно. Не только это. Я хотел бы, чтобы это в моей жизни происходило правильно, — ободренный виски, Скорпиус облизывает губы и наклоняется вперед, понижая голос, — Не собираешься спросить меня?

— Спросить о чем? — тон Гарри осторожный и нейтральный.

— Как я хочу, чтобы меня трахнули, — говорит Скорпиус.

— Нет, — Гарри качает головой, его рука сжимает стакан. — Это не мое дело, и я не думаю, что это уместно.

— Почему? — Скорпиус настаивает, его сердце колотится почти бешено, а в горле пересыхает, — Из-за отца?

Гарри поднимает брови, глядя на Скорпиуса. 

— Драко? Нет, это не имеет к нему никакого отношения. Он выдыхает, улыбаясь, — Хотя я не думаю, что он был бы в восторге.

— Забавно, — Скорпиус барабанит пальцами по столу и внимательно смотрит на Гарри. — Когда-то я думал, что между вами что-то было.

Гарри снова качает головой, его взгляд уверенный.

— Ты неправильно думал.

Облегчение проходит через тело Скорпиуса. Наслушавшись загадочных историй после своего каминг-аута, он был уверен, что в прошлом его отца был мужчина. Хорошо знать, что это был не Гарри. — Значит, это из-за Альбуса?

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Частично. Вы с ним одного возраста, и я не думаю, что он был бы слишком счастлив, если бы мы делились друг с другом подробностями наших сексуальнх жизней.

— Я, если честно, не думаю, что ему есть до этого дело, — Скорпиус закатывает глаза. — У него есть своя личная жизнь, о которой стоит думать. Те ведьмы, с которыми он продолжает встречаться, так и крутятся вокруг него. — Скорпиус напрягает все свое мужество, — Да и разница в возрасте не имеет значения, если мы говорим о двух волшебниках. Я знаю много пар с настоящей временной пропастью между ними.

— Больше двух десятилетий? — Гарри не отводит глаз, его взгляд напряжен.

— В некоторых случаях даже больше трех. Я всегда этого хотел.

— Огромной разницы в возрасте? — Гарри выглядит сбитым с толку, — _Почему_?

— Мне нравятся мужчины постарше, — Скорпиус пытается понять, как бы объяснить это получше. — Мне нравится, как они выглядят, — он указывает на Гарри, — Они похожи на _мужчин_ , а не на мальчиков. Мне нравится, когда в темных волосах есть седина, мне кажется это привлекательным. В моем возрасте многие все еще пытаются решить, чего они хотят от жизни. А я уже давно знаю. чего хочу. Я постоянно чувствую себя чужим с людьми моего возраста. Знаешь, Ал — один из немногих людей, с которыми я ладил в Хогвартсе. Возможно, это потому, что отец заставлял меня устраивать душные обеды или потому, что некоторые вещи, которым он меня научил, немного старомодны. Но, никого из тех, кого я встречал, я не нахожу даже наполовину столь же привлекательным, как… — Скорпиус делает прерывистый вдох, — Как ты.

— Ясно, — Гарри прочищает горло, внезапно очарованный своим стаканом виски.

Скорпиус решает продолжить, и слова так и льются из него, пока он пытается сформулировать то, что чувствует. 

— Я хочу кого-то, кто знает свое место в мире. Кого-то с опытом, — его голос дрогнул. — Того, кто знает, что делает. Знает настолько, что этого достаточно, чтобы было приятно.

Гарри поднимает взгляд, прищурившись, и резко меняет выражение лица.

— Тебе делали больно?

Скорпиус уверен, что его щеки стали ярко-красными, потому что он никому об этом не говорил. Никогда. Ведь чаще он только делал вид, что секс — это блестяще, а не тот беспорядочный, неловкий и часто болезненный опыт, каким он иногда оказывался. Скорпиусу с трудом удается заставить себя озвучить это так, чтобы не исказить смысла.

— Они ненарочно. Они просто не знали, что делали. И я не знал.

Гарри потирает лоб, прежде чем откинуться на спинку стула, отодвигая от себя виски.

— Может, ты пытаешься навязать себе что-от, что тебе не подходит. Возможно, тебе по душе другая поза.

Скорпиус сглатывает, не желая слишком сильно распространяться о своей голодной потребности в том, чтобы быть заполненным. О том, как все его фантазии вращаются в основном вокруг того, чтобы быть тщательно вытраханным. 

— Не думаю. Не думаю, что дело в этом.

Гарри смотрит в сторону, нахмурив брови. Когда он снова поворачивается к Скорпиусу, то выглядит более расслабленным и немного любопытным.

— Почему ты считаешь, что у взрослых мужчин больше опыта? Вполне возможно, что они не более опытны, чем ты.

— Я знаю, но именно так это работает здесь, — Скорпиус постукивает пальцем по виску, — Когда я думаю об этом.

—О, — Гарри смотрит изучающе, — Думаешь, раз мужчина старше тебя, он автоматически захочет быть сверху?

Скорпиус фыркает.

— Я не идиот, Гарри. И понимаю, что это не так работает. Я просто знаю, что все старшие мужчины, о которых я думаю, когда остаюсь наедине с собой, хотят быть сверху, — Скорпиус наклоняет голову, чтобы Гарри не заметил жар на его щеках. Когда он поднимает взгляд, Гарри внимательно наблюдает за ним. — Иногда я думаю о тебе.

Гарри выдерживает взгляд Скорпиуса, и кажется, что внутри у него происходит борьба.

— Ты думаешь, актив ли я?

Желание пронизывает Скорпиуса из-за тихого голоса Гарри и интимного характера их разговора. Он осторожно скрещивает ноги, не отводя взгляда. 

— Я не знал наверняка. Я надеялся.

Гарри кивает, но не думает о том, чтобы уточнять свои предпочтения. 

— Думал ли ты, что эти самые мужчины постарше сами все еще пытаются найти свое место в мире?

— Конечно, — Скорпиус впивается взглядом в Гарри. Он всегда такой собранный, такой сильный. Настолько способный выдерживать жизненные испытания. Скорпиус прекрасно понимает высокую вероятность того, что большая часть Гарри, которого он знает, скрыта за невозмутимым фасадом, но даже эта мысль интригует и волнует его. Он хочет Гарри не потому, что тот умело делает вид, что все под контролем. Не хочет его потому, что он Гарри Поттер. Он хочет его, потому что это _Гарри_ , и Скорпиус уже был влюблен в него дольше, чем готов был признать. — Им не обязательно знать свое место в мире, но мне нравится то, что они, вероятно, многое испытали, пытаясь его найти.

Гарри смеется, чертыхаясь себе под нос.

— Боже, Скорпиус. Я не собираюсь с тобой спать.

— Почему нет? — Скорпиус встает со стула. Он подходит к Гарри, заставляя того крутиться на своем месте. Он опускается на колени между раздвинутых ног Гарри, прекрасно осознавая, что его руки дрожат, когда он кладет их на бедра Поттера, собрав всю смелость и дерзость. — Ты не лишишь меня девственности, если тебя это беспокоит.

— Это меня нисколько не беспокоит, — Гарри ловит руку Скорпиуса, скользящую выше по его бедру. — Остановись.

— Ладно, — Скорпиус сглатывает, не поднимая руку выше. — Почему?

— Потому что, — Гарри убирает волосы Скорпиуса с лица, — Кроме тебя и меня, есть и другие люди, о которых мне стоит думать.

— Альбус знает, — говорит Скорпиус. — Он знает, что ты мне нравишься. Он заставил меня пообещать не разбивать тебе сердце.

— Это… — Гарри умолкает и ненадолго закрывает глаза, — Очень уверенно с твоей стороны.

Еще один импульс возбуждения проходит по телу Скорпиуса при мысли о взгляде в глазах Гарри, когда тот называл Джерарда нетерпеливым. Он хочет, чтобы Гарри посмотрел так на него. Хочет почувствовать один из этих горячих, несдержанных поцелуев.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне, — говорит Скорпиус. Его голос дрожит, и он сжимает руку на бедре Гарри. — Покажи мне, как это может быть. Я знаю, что ты будешь хорошо ко мне относиться.

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, — Гарри открывает глаза и встает, отходя. — Поднимайся, Скорпиус.

Скорпиус встает, и его коленки слегка дрожат. Он неуверенно сует руки в карманы. Плечи Гарри напряжены, прямо как тогда с Джерардом. Скорпиус не хотел, чтобы Гарри выглядел так. Он хочет делать его _счастливее_. Постоянно. Честно говоря, Скорпиус такой дурачок. Его отец был бы в ужасе.

— Я просто хочу кого-нибудь доброго, — говорит Скорпиус, — Кого-то, с кем можно лечь в постель, а утром вместе пожарить яичницу.

— Ты думаешь, я такой? — Гарри поворачивается и скрещивает руки на груди, его поза очень ясно говорит: “ _Не приближайся_ ”. — Не знаю, с чего ты решил, что использовать рассерженного мальчишку, которого я знаю много лет, для удовлетворения своих собственных желаний — мальчишку того же возраста, что и мой младший сын, — это это что-то _доброе_.

— Как будто то, как сильно я хочу тебя, делает меня придурком. И еще, ты не пользуешься мной. Не говори так. 

Скорпиус сглатывает ком в горле. От его внимания не ускользнуло то, что Гарри не сказал, что не находит Скорпиуса привлекательным. Напротив, глаза Гарри задерживаются на губах Скорпиуса, и в этот момент он выглядит помятым и неуверенным.

Гарри потрясающе красив, и Скорпиус хочет раздеть его донага — хочет почувствовать биение его сердца и распробовать его довольные стоны на своем языке. Скорпиус всегда был уверен по поводу секса, ровно настолько, настолько неловким и неудобным он был для него до сих пор. Ему нравилось добиваться кого-то, использовать свою внешность и деньги, чтобы заставлять людей из кожи вон лезть, влюбляясь в него. Но с Гарри все иначе. Между ними — эта странная энергия, которая заставляет горячее желание покоряться пронизывать тело Скорпиуса, выбивать воздух из его легких. Он хочет _доставлять_ удовольствие. Он хочет видеть, как Гарри улыбается и смеется. Хочет увидеть Гарри раскрытым и возбужденным.

— Ты думаешь, с тобой я буду медлителен и мягок? — Гарри со вздохом качает головой. — Ты меня не знаешь. Совсем.

— Я знаю, что видел, — Скорпиус подходит ближе и осторожно кладет руку Гарри на предплечье. — Как ты вел себя с этим идиотом. Я хочу этого. Я не какой-то смущенный девственник, тебе не нужно обращаться со мной, как с куском дорогого маминого фарфора. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, а потом позволил мне остаться на завтрак.

— Скорпиус, — голос Гарри ломается, но его руки больше не скрещены, и он кладет одну на на бок Скорпиуса. Гарри делает вдох и резкий выдох. — Ты ... невозможен.

— В хорошем смысле? — Скорпиус улыбается.

— В _невозможном_ , — Гарри улыбается в ответ, и напряжение в воздухе вокруг них рассеивается. — Ты знаешь, насколько привлекателен. Вставать на колени перед таким стариком как я — это слишком. Я к такому не привык.

— Врешь, — Скорпиус закатывает глаза. Из-за того, что он видел ранее, он уверен, что многие молодые красавчики уже вставали перед Гарри на колени. Он также абсолютно уверен, что никто из них не оставался на завтрак. — Хочешь, чтобы я был сверху, дело в этом? Потому что я могу. Говорят, я в этом неплох. 

Гарри смеется, в этот раз как-то развратно и тихо. Сначала он не отвечает и только качает головой, глядя на Скорпиуса. 

— Нет, я не хочу этого.

— Ох, — Скорпиус пододвигается ближе, чтобы уменьшить расстояние между ними. — Я знал, что ты не захочешь.

— Хм, — звучит так, будто Гарри не может определиться. Он проводит большим пальцем по щеке Скорпиуса. — У тебя впереди вся жизнь, целый мир. Я не стану подрезать тебе крылья.

Скорпиус качает головой. 

— Ты такой глупый, — смех закипает в нем и проливается через губы, — Это ведь ты научил меня летать. Не помнишь?

Гарри кивает с противоречивым выражением лица. В каком-то смысле это правда. Когда Скорпиус то и дело падал с метлы, Гарри помогал ему научиться правильно балансировать, пока из него не получился приличный противник для игры в квиддич, даже если снитч всегда оказывался у Ала.

— Тебе еще предстоит увидеть так много, и я не хочу, чтобы что-то — или кто-то — удерживало тебя здесь.

— Тогда ты должен показать мне. Показать все это.

Скорпиус вздрагивает, когда сильная рука Гарри скользит по его спине. Он выгибается от прикосновения, его дыхание учащается. Гарри говорит так, будто он древний, но на самом деле, он все еще так молод во многих отношениях. А еще он _собран_. Он уверен в себе и весел, у него свой дом и работа в Министерстве, а еще — эта его беспокойная энергия, которая заставляет его постоянно двигаться вперед. Он видел многое. Он столько всего повидал в мире, что Скорпиус хочет, чтобы Гарри показал ему это — все до последней капли. Он знает, что Гарри путешествовал после войны. Он хочет, чтобы Гарри показал ему Нью-Йорк, и почувствовать пульс города под ногами. Чтобы Гарри отвез его в Париж, где Скорпиус сможет похвастаться, потому что он говорит по-французски так же хорошо, как и по-английски. Он хочет, чтобы Гарри показал ему, как выглядит закат на пляже Мальдив, хочет собрать губами соленую воду с его кожи после купания в Средиземном море. 

— Меня не волнует, знаешь ты свое место в мире или нет. Я просто хочу узнать о некоторых вещах так, как знаешь ты. Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне посмотреть на все твоими глазами.

Глаза Гарри закрыты. 

— Что еще?

Скорпиус прижимается к телу Гарри, ощущая полувставший член и напряженные горячие линии его мышц сквозь тонкую рубашку. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне, каково это — быть трахнутым кем-то, кто знает, что делает. А потом ты научишь меня варить кофе, не используя палочку.

Гарри открывает глаза, смеясь. 

— Хочешь освоить беспалочковую магию?

— Для важных вещей. Таких, как утренний кофе, — Скорпиус скользит рукой по затылку Гарри, играя с его волосами, густыми и мягкими под его прикосновениями. Он снимает с Гарри очки и осторожно кладет их на кухонную столешницу. — Я тоже могу научить тебя чему-нибудь.

— Правда? — Гарри поднимает брови. Его голос звучит весело и нежно. Это согревает Скорпиуса до кончиков пальцев ног.

— Спорим, ты не знаешь, как перекрасить чьи-то волосы в зеленый. Для этого есть заклинание. Все слизеринцы его знают.

Гарри шепчет Скорпиусу на ухо, и магия омывает его, отчего его тело почти непроизвольно приближается к Гарри. Боже, магия Гарри так _хороша_. Она такая правильная. 

— Ну вот.

— У меня зелёные волосы, да?— Скорпиус знает, что его голос тихий и слова спутаны.

— Немного, — Гарри бормочет еще одно заклинание, и магия снова проходит через Скорпиуса, — Так-то лучше.

— Я научу тебя заклинанию, с которым можно проигрывать маггловскую музыку в волшебном доме, — варианты заканчиваются слишком быстро — в основном потому, что из-за близости Гарри его мозг превращается в пюре. — Знаешь, как это сделать?

— Нет, — беззаботно отвечает Гарри.

— Ты врешь, — Скорпиус отстраняется и пристально смотрит на Гарри. — Так ведь?

— Может быть, — Гарри усмехается.

Скорпиус смотрит на широкую яркую улыбку Гарри, и ему так сильно хочется сцеловать ее. Желание сжимается внутри него, как пружина, отчаянно желая освободиться. 

— Я могу научить тебя, как мне нравится, чтобы меня целовали. Этого ты не знаешь.

— Нет, соглашается Гарри, — его голос теплый и тихий, — Но думаю, что могу предположить.

Гарри запускает руку Скорпиусу в волосы и сокращает расстояние между ними. Они почти одинакового роста, поэтому совпадают идеально. Скорпиус открывает рот, впуская Гарри, и легкий исследовательский поцелуй быстро приобретает бешеную остроту. Гарри перехватывает Скорпиуса, так что теперь это он прижат к кухонной столешнице с пальцами в волосах. Их поцелуй углубляется. Поцелуи Гарри дерзкие и неожиданные, хотя Скорпиус понимает, что именно такого огня и страсти и следовало ожидать. _Овсянка_. Господи, Гарри настолько далек от “безвкусного”, насколько это возможно. Он возбуждает каждый нерв в теле Скорпиуса, а уверенный взмах его пальцев расстегивает единственную пуговицу на пиджаке, заставляя его застонать в рот Гарри. Его руки. Его _руки_. Они одновременно везде, и при этом Гарри точно знает, куда точно их направить. Он стягивает пиджак Скорпиуса с плеч и расстегивает рубашку, выправив ее из штанов и пытаясь добраться до голой кожи, чтобы прикоснуться к ней кончиками пальцев. Губы Гарри находят новые точки на его теле, и Скорпиус даже не подозревал того, что прикосновения к ним могут заставить его кончить в штаны. Например, место чуть ниже воротника рубашки или то чувствительное — за левым ухом. Под губами, зубами и языком Гарри его тело становится совершенно другим. Магия Скорпиуса, кажется, наслаждается ощущением самого Гарри — она удовлетворенно гудит и потрескивает, проходя у него по венам, а поцелуи Поттера обжигают его губы и посылают пламя до самых щиколоток. Скорпиус затуманено задумывается о том, насколько это похоже на чувство феникса — восставшего из пепла скучных поцелуев и ужасного секса, открывшего для себя совершенно новый вид удовольствия.

— Отведи меня наверх, — говорит Скорпиус. Он хочет быть обнаженным и растянутым, и чтобы горячая кожа Гарри касалась его собственной. — Отведешь?

— Конечно, — Гарри отстраняется от поцелуя, его глаза потемневшие от возбуждения, а щеки пылают. — Пойдем.

Скорпиус идет первым, ногой закрывая за ними дверь в комнату Гарри и позволяя целовать себя, прижав к ней. Они снова начинают с поцелуев — настолько мучительно приятных, что Скорпиус стонет громче, чем, как ему кажется, он стонал когда-либо. Никогда еще он не был так рад тому, что Лили решила отдохнуть перед поступлением, Альбус в гостях у своей мамы, а Джеймс уехал играть в квиддич за сборную Англии. Скорпиус хочет кричать о своем желании, стоя на крыше, позволяя волнам удовольствия обрушиться на него, пока Гарри так быстро раздевает его.

— Хорошо, так хорошо, — Скорпиус понимает, что его слова звучат скорее как бормотание, но он не может контролировать себя, пока Гарри прижимает его к двери и обнажает все больше и больше его тела, чтобы исследовать его своими талантливыми руками. Он позволяет вести себя к кровати, растягивается на ней и наблюдает, как Гарри снимает с себя одежду. Вскоре они оба оказываются на простынях, полностью обнаженные.

— Ты должен быть уверен, — говорит Гарри. Его рука скользит по спине Скорпиуса и сжимает его задницу. — Скажи мне, что ты уверен.

— Никогда в жизни я не был увереннее, чем сейчас, — отвечает Скорпиус, вовлекая Гарри в яростный поцелуй. Жесткие волосы на груди Гарри трутся о кожу, а линия твердого члена прижимается к его бедру. Он так хорошо оснащен, что у Скорпиуса перехватывает дыхание. — Блядь.

— Мы можем не торопиться, если хочешь, — Гарри прижимается губами к шее Скорпиуса, опираясь на руку. — Никакой спешки.

— Еще какая, черт возьми, — Скорпиус смеется, удовлетворенно постанывая, — Я хочу тебя внутри.

— Хорошо, — Гарри смеется и заставляет Скорпиуса лечь на спину, нависает сверху и крепко целует. Они целуются долго, представляя собой путаницу из разгоряченных тел, рук и ног. Поцелуи становятся все настойчивее, и Скорпиус почти задыхается от того, как сильно он возбужден из-за каждого прикосновения Гарри к его телу. Кончиками пальцев он перебирает седеющие пряди в волосах Гарри, а затем большим пальцем проводит по крепкой линии его челюсти, запоминая, как ощущаются прикосновения кожи к грубой щетине.

Когда Скорпиус думает, что вот-вот взорвется, скользкой ладонью Гарри обхватывает его член. Когда он это сделал? Казалось бы, Скорпиус должен был заметить пульсацию магии, когда Гарри заставил ладонь покрыться смазкой, но не так просто обращать внимание на что-либо, кроме плавного скольжения руки, заставляющей его приближаться к грани удовольствия.

— Не могу...Это слишком.

— Сможешь кончить больше одного раза за сегодня? 

Рука Гарри сжимается вокруг члена Скорпиуса, а его _голос_. Он такой хриплый и уверенный, такой настойчивый и в то же время нежный. Это заставляет Скорпиуса стонать, и он кивает, потому что не уверен, что сможет ответить словами. Гарри, кажется, понимает это, и его легкие движения становятся резче. Большим пальцем он проводит по головке члена Скорпиуса, а затем скользит вверх и вниз именно в том темпе, в котором нужно. Оргазм настигает Скорпиуса внезапно — его ноги дрожат и он рад, что лежит. Имя Гарри шепотом срывается с его губ, пока волна оргазма стихает.

— Такой красивый, — Гарри звучит ошеломленно, его горячие губы касаются груди Скорпиуса.

— Не останавливайся, — Скорпиус раздвигает ноги и тянет Гарри за собой, прижимая их тела друг к другу. Они оба скользкие от смазки и липкие от пота, и чувствовать это на себе еще никогда не было так приятно. Он уже знает, что с Гарри будет хорошо. Это понятно по тому, как Гарри, кажется, понимает каждую реакцию Скорпиуса, как этого раньше не удавалось никому другому. Это заставляет Скорпиуса чувствовать себя настоящим и уязвимым, как будто Гарри может читать его изнутри. Он и раньше раздевался перед разными людьми, но сейчас впервые почувствовал себя обнаженным по-настоящему. А еще, это первый раз, когда он отказался слишком много думать, позволяя мыслям исчезнуть в потоке удовольствия. С Гарри он доверяет себе достаточно, чтобы сосредоточиться только на ощущениях и искрах, зажженных от правильного прикосновения или резкого звучания своего имени у Гарри на языке. Он оживает от каждого движения и подрагивания собственного тела, от каждого прикосновение языка и пальцев Гарри к его коже, от каждого скользкого и сексуального звука, который издают их тела, двигаясь вместе и потираясь друг о друга. Простыни под ними шелестят, и Гарри поднимает ноги Скорпиуса в его груди, и это заставляет его дрожать.

— Вот так, мой хороший, — голос Гарри мягкий, теплый и ободряющий, — Так нормально?

— Пожалуйста.

Это все, на что Скорпиус способен: тот факт, что его самые интимные части теперь полностью открыты для взгляда Гарри, заставляет гореть изнутри. Когда Гарри опускается ниже на кровати и его язык обводит вход Скорпиуса, ему почти стыдно за звук, который срывается с его приоткрытых губ. Скорпиус сжимает простыни, а его ноги неловко болтаются, но вместе с тем, в этом нет ничего неловкого. Гарри, кажется, получает свое собственное удовольствие от того, что прикасается к Скорпиусу так, раскрывая его и работая языком в его чувствительном входе. Скорпиусу никто, никто и никогда не делал римминг. Он видел множество движущихся картинок в журналах и представлял, как кто-то делает это с ним, но то, что происходит сейчас — как язык Гарри гладит, толкается и скользит в нем, — это одновременно то, чего ему всегда хотелось, и то, чего о не мог представить даже в самых лихорадочных мечтах.

Вскоре Гарри отстраняется, притягивая Скорпиуса к себе, так что его ноги обвиваются вокруг талии Поттера. Он бормочет еще одно заклинание, от которого его пальцы покрываются смазкой, и проводит ими между ягодицами Скорпиуса. Он прикасается ко входу, влажному и расслабленному после внимания его языка.

— Скорпиус?

— Да.

Скорпиус знает, о чем спрашивает Гарри. Он хочет знать, что все в порядке. Знать, что Скорпиус в порядке и что ему не больно, как раньше. Проблема в том, что Скорпиус не может подобрать слов. Удовольствие, которое пробегает по его телу, сталкивается с болезненным желанием в груди и тем, насколько Гарри нужен ему. Слова и мысли, которые он не готов произнести, требуют внимания в его сознании. Это только начало. Он не хочет изливать все свои желания в этот один момент, потому что как только он даст волю своей потребности в Гарри, то уже никогда не сможет поймать ее обратно. Он дышит. Вдох, выдох. Отпускает простыни, которые сжимал, словно в тисках, и снова расслабляется на подушках.

— Это трудно. Сказать то, о чем я думаю.

— Знаю, — Гарри звучит так, будто действительно знает, пусть даже и немного. — Просто расслабься. Можешь?

— Думаю, да, — Скорпиус позволяет напряжению отпустить его тело и сосредотачивается на том, как пальцы Гарри нажимают, массируют. — Я так сильно хочу этого.

— Я тоже, — звучит почти удивленно. Свободной рукой он гладит Скорпиуса по бедру и ни на секунду не отрывает взгляда от его лица. — Ты чертовски великолепен. Такой очаровательный.

— Ты тоже. Я думаю, что ты тоже, — Скорпиус глотает слова. Он не думает, что когда-либо чувствовал себя таким беззащитным в постели. Настолько раскрытым, в лучшем смысле этих слов. Он стонет, когда скользкий палец входит в его тело. — Боже ... пожалуйста, трахни меня.

— Так и сделаю, — говорит Гарри. Его голос держит Скорпиуса в сознании, поскольку все становится слегка нереальным и туманным. Пальцы Гарри плавно и размеренно входят в его тело. Кажется, ему это тоже нравится. Когда Скорпиус позволяет себе насладиться тем, как Гарри выглядит, он может утверждать это наверняка — судя по твердости и влажной головке его члена. Он видит это по тому, как Гарри воспринимает каждое его движение, каждый толчок — он словно загипнотизирован.

— Тише, милый. _Тише_.

Нежность и тепло обволакивают Скорпиуса, и ему почти хочется рыдать от удовольствия, когда пальцы Гарри заставляют его тело искриться от нахлынувших приятных ощущений. Он чувствует себя в безопасности, даже если распадается на кусочки. Голос Гарри такой знакомый и добрый, и Скорпиус готов отдать ему всё, от всех своих денег до собственного сердца. Он хочет полностью обнажить себя перед ним только ради того, чтобы Гарри головокружительно поцеловал его еще раз.

Когда Гарри убирает пальцы, Скорпиус стонет от ощущения пустоты.

— Не останавливайся.

— Не буду, — Гарри садится на Скорпиуса, целуя уголок его губ. — Мой милый, тебе так нравится быть заполненным? — и этот вопрос такой добрый, но в то же время восхитительно грязный.

— Я обожаю это, — признается Скорпиус.Позволяя уложить себя так, что его ноги оказываются на плечах Гарри, он наблюдает за тем, как тот поглаживает свой член, а затем удобно устраивается над Скорпиусом, сгибая его почти вдвое. Скорпиус проводит руками по плечам Гарри, капли пота на его коже заставляют его гудеть от удовольствия. Ему нравится, что он может заставить Гарри вспотеть, заставить его член встать.Очень нравится. Когда Гарри приставляет головку члена ко входу Скорпиуса, он улыбается. — Я хочу, чтобы ты жестко трахнул меня. Растянул меня.

— _Блядь_ , — с толчком Гарри входит в Скорпиуса. Он чувствует жжение и издает прерывистый всхлип, потому что _нет_ , он не хочет, чтобы с Гарри что-то было плохо. Не тогда, когда всё ощущалось настолько хорошо. Он паникует, но затем пальцы Гарри на его лице возвращают его в настоящий момент.

— Порядок? — глаза Гарри яркие и зеленые, а лицо такое родное. Он проводит рукой по ноге Скорпиуса, удерживая равновесие, а затем опускается, чтобы медленно поцеловать его. Это движение заставляет Гарри войти еще глубже в Скорпиуса, и вместо жгучей боли ощущения растянутости и наполненности начинают приносить удовольствие. Скорпиус притягивает Гарри ближе, нетерпеливо целуя его, хотя уверен, что его поцелуи — больше укусы и беспорядочные движения языка.

— Я в порядке, — говорит Скорпиус. — Помни, что я не мамин фарфор.

Его смех превращается во вздох, когда Гарри снова толкается в него, глубоко и уверенно. Гарри, кажется, знает, какая поза будет самой приятной для Скорпиуса и как стимулировать то самое место внутри него, которое увеличивает интенсивность его удовольствия — настолько сильно, что возбуждение прожигает его вены, и он не может думать ни о чем, кроме того, чтобы быть вжатым в матрас и хорошо вытраханным. Тело Гарри над ним — теплое и крепкое, Скорпиус может всмотреться в его лицо и утонуть. Странно видеть, как Гарри теряется в удовольствии. То, как он стонет и толкается в Скорпиуса, ощущается отчаянно хорошо — в этом есть что-то животное и первобытное. Скорпиус вцепляется в Гарри руками, теряясь в движениях их секса. Он пытается держать глаза открытыми, потому что хочет запомнить каждый момент удовольствия Гарри и видеть его лицо, когда он будет кончать.

— Прикоснись к себе, — говорит Гарри. Его голос грубый и прерывистый.

Скорпиус скользит рукой к своему члену, что доставляет ему еще большее удовольствие. Пробормотанное заклинание вызывает приятную дрожь, и его рука становится скользкой от магии Гарри. Это заставляет его желание разрастаться, чувствуя вкус пота, поцелуев и волшебства Гарри на языке. Он двигает рукой быстрее, и когда Гарри начинает трахать его как следует, Скорпиус выгибается и стонет. Он медленно проводит рукой по своему члену, чтобы запечатлеть каждый момент оргазма, позволяя Гарри трахать его, пока его лицо не меняется от удовольствия, и он не кончает в Скорпиуса. Они несколько секунд смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем Гарри опускает ноги Скорпиуса на простыни. Когда Гарри вынимает свой член, желание снова быть наполненным и насытиться этим ощущением застает Скорпиуса врасплох. Он извивается на простынях, вздох слетает с губ.

— Я мог бы делать это снова и снова.

— Мне может понадобиться пара минут, — Гарри это веселит, и он садится позади Скорпиуса, целуя его в шею. — Лучше, чем в те другие разы?

— Намного, — Скорпиус немного смущен, но у него есть ощущение, что Гарри не будет возражать, если он будет честен, даже если от этого его кожа покраснеет. — Я чувствую себя...пустым, — бормочет он. Он все еще чувствует поцелуи Гарри на шее, но задается вопросом, сказал ли он что-то не то.

— Что ж, — голос Гарри снова грубый и низкий. — Мы не можем этого допустить, правда? — Скорпиус вздрагивает, когда Гарри проводит вдоль его спины.

— Гарри… — Скорпиус сам не понимает, о чем просит, но Гарри, похоже, знает.

— Ты так хорош, дорогой, — голос Гарри наполнен эмоциями, —Тебе это нравится? Выясняется, что _это_ — два пальца Гарри, скользящие внутри него, и единственный ответ, который может дать Скорпиус, — стон “ _мммнгх_ ”, который, как он надеется, Гарри сочтет за положительный. Да, ему нравится. Очень даже.

Есть что-то грязное в том, чтобы быть оттраханны пальцами после секса. От этого по коже Скорпиуса пробегает отчаяние, но оно приятное. Внутри него закручивается теплое желание, потребность раскрыться еще сильнее и позволить Гарри разобрать его на части. Все слишком чувствительное, но это такая правильная чувствительность. Гарри, кажется, нравится трахать Скорпиуса пальцами так же сильно, как самому Скорпиусу — принимать их. Он с абсолютной уверен, что больше никогда не сможет смотреть на руки Гарри так, как раньше.

— Это лучшее, — говорит Скорпиус. Его голос звучит хрипло, а тело свободно и податливо для Гарри, полностью расслаблено, как никогда раньше. Он думает, что позволил бы Гарри проникнуть внутрь своего тела и погладить свое бьющееся сердце, если бы такое было возможно. Непривычное и томное ощущение того, как тщательно его трахают, и безумный стук его сердца заставляют Скорпиуса насадиться на настойчивые пальцы Гарри, отчего его налитый член дергается от энтузиазма и интереса. — Лучшее, что у меня когда-либо было..

— Хорошо, — Гарри крепко придерживает Скорпиуса, их теплые тела прижимаются друг к другу. Он достает пальцы со Скорпиуса, что вызывает у того неловкое хныканье, и тихо смеется, прижимаясь губами к его затылку. — Нам нужно больше смазки.

— Ох, — Скорпиус почти стыдится собственного стона, когда Гарри с легкостью вводит заново смазанные пальцы обратно. Но Гарри не смущает его. Он заставляет Скорпиуса чувствовать себя несокрушимым.

Скорпиус обещает себе, что однажды расскажет Гарри об этом.

Он закрывает глаза и снова погружается в удовольствие.

*

— Тебе нужно попытаться ощутить это через пальцы, как будто ты держишь палочку, — Гарри обнимает Скорпиуса, скользит пальцами по его руке и вытягивает ее вперед, слегка держа за запястье. Скорпиус чувствует жар тела Гарри через футболку, и прикосновения его пальцев к коже заставляет член твердеть. Он трется задницей о пах Гарри.

— Так?

— Не совсем, — Гарри слегка покусывает оголенный участок шеи Скорпиуса. — Хотя, зависит от того, что ты пытаешься сделать.

— Хочу, чтобы у тебя встал и я смог отсосать тебе на кухне, — отвечает Скорпиус.

— Ах, — Гарри притягивает его к себе. — В таком случае у тебя очень хорошо получается.

— Пап?

Камин характерно свистит, и Гарри прочищает горло, медленно выпуская Скорпиуса. Он выглядит нервным, но Скорпиус с облегчением отмечает, что Гарри не паникует и не требует вести себя так, будто они не трахались буквально только что. К тому же, для этого было довольно поздно. На Скорпиусе старая футболка Гарри с логотипом магловской группы. Это одна из его любимых. Она легкая и износившаяся, но пахнет чистым бельем и немного одеколоном Гарри. Скорпиус надеется, что украдет ее и сможет носить постоянно. Скорпиус смотрит на Гарри, который выглядит помятым и растерянным. У него на шее засос — _мой_ — гордо думает Скорпиус. Его рубашка расстегнута, рукава закатаны, свободные пижамные штаны прикрывают голые ноги. Скорпиус старается не пялиться слишком долго. Утром Гарри невероятно красив, с рукой, сжимающей кружку кофе. Это заставляет Скорпиуса думать о том, что пальцы Гарри сделали с ним прошлой ночью, и он хочет снова вернуться в кровать, когда ноющая волна желания пульсирует в нем.

— Ал, я на кухне, — Гарри смотрит на Скорпиуса и пожимает плечами, как бы говоря: _ну что ж, вот оно_.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я ненавижу свою новую сестру, но разве она должна плакать постоянно? — Альбус роняет рюкзак на пол кухни и проводит рукой по волосам. — Я не поеду туда, пока Эмма не узнает, что малышам легкие не для того, чтобы плакать с трех часов утра и до рассвета. Это неправильно. Я даже собирался вернуться, но я знаю, что у тебя было… — Альбус умолкает, наконец заметив Скорпиуса. Его рот открывается, и он смотрит на отца. — _Скорпиус_ был тем парнем, с которым ты собирался ужинать? Ты мог, черт возьми, сказать мне об этом.

— На самом деле, это был кое-кто другой, — Гарри прокашливается.

— Пап, я немного поправлю тебя, — Альбус закатывает глаза. Он подмигивает Скорпиусу, и тот расслабляется. Это облегчение, и он знает, что все будет в порядке. — Но два парня за одну ночь — это слишком.

Гарри морщится. 

— Все было не так, я клянусь...

— Оставь его в покое, Ал, — Скорпиус решает спасти Гарри от явного дискомфорта. — Перестань его нервировать.

— Ладно, — Альбус пожимает плечами и заваривает себе кофе. — Как же, черт возьми, это случилось?

— Я пришел за тобой, — говорит Скорпиус. — Дэвид порвал со мной, и я хотел напиться.

— Похоже, ты нашел для этого кого-то другого, — Альбус прячет усмешку в кружке. — У тебя, должно быть, было много Огдена, раз мой отец трахнул тебя. Мы уже распивали целую бутылку, но тебе пока не удалось меня уговорить.

— Может это потому, что мне было неинтересно пытаться убедить тебя, — Скорпиус смотрит на Альбуса. — У нас было не так много.

— Что ж, я рад, — Альбус оставляет кофе и быстро обнимает отца. — Дэвид раздражал. По крайней мере, так вы чаще будете на виду, — он выглядит радостным. — Можно я буду рядом, когда ты будешь говорить с Джеймсом?

Гарри бросает взгляд на Скорпиуса, его щеки покрывает румянец.

— Погоди, я не думаю, что Скорпиус захочет ...

— Он хочет, — Скорпиус смотрит на Гарри, встречая его вопросительный взгляд. — В смысле, я хочу. Я не против, если ты расскажешь об этом.

— Я… — Гарри делает паузу, и сердце Скорпиуса пропускает удар, а его живот скручивается. _Пожалуйста_ , думает он. Пожалуйста, пусть хоть раз что-нибудь получится. — Да, — голос Гарри грубый, и это напоминает Скорпиусу о том, как он говорил ему прошлой ночью: _“Да, вот так, мой хороший”_. Он закусывает губу и начинает сожалеть о свободных штанах, которые тоже одолжил у Гарри. Скорпиус поворачивается, чтобы успокоить свою эрекцию до того как Альбус успеет отпустить комментарий по этому поводу, не в силах остановить глупую улыбку, расползающуюся по его лицу. Он так без ума от Гарри. Гарри трахнул его. Вжимал в матрас, вылизывал _везде_ …

Скорпиус переводит дыхание. 

— Ал?

— Ага, — похоже, Альбус ест тост.

— Помнишь, когда ты встречался с Лиззи Троктон, и мне пришлось миллион раз обходить квиддичное поле, даже несмотря на то, что шел снег, потому что мне нельзя было показываться в спальнях целый час?

— Понял, — весело отзывается Альбус. — Заприте дверь и используйте заглушающее. Я собираюсь вздремнуть.

Дверь кухни закрывается, и Скорпиус поворачивается к Гарри, который выглядит слегка потрясенным. Он не хочет, чтобы Гарри подумал, что Скорпиус собирается выгонять его детей из комнат в их собственном доме, это всего лишь на один раз. Просто это их первое утро, и Скорпиус все еще чувствует вкус Гарри на своем языке. Он хочет пробовать его снова и снова. Он хочет напиться им досыта и не отрываться от него даже для того, чтобы вдохнуть свежего воздуха.

— Все прошло хорошо, — говорит Скорпиус. Он подходит ближе, позволяя себя обнять, и целует Гарри в теплую щеку. — Не так ли?

— Лучше, чем можно было ожидать, — руки Гарри спускаются на задницу Скорпиуса, сжимая его ягодицы. — Ты заставил Альбуса пойти вздремнуть. Что у тебя на уме?

Скорпиус стонет, от запаха и ощущения Гарри у него кружится голова. 

— Я не собираюсь больше так делать. Сегодня утром просто ... было сложно.

— Что сложного? — Гарри прижимается губами к шее Скорпиуса, его голос приглушен.

— Сложно _устоять_.

Гарри просовывает руку под пояс свободной пижамы Скорпиуса. Его голос низкий и невероятно сексуальный. 

— Но у тебя _стоит_.

— Боже, — Скорпиус не может выдать ничего более красноречивого, толкаясь Гарри в кулак. — Я хочу, чтобы ты делал со мной все эти грязные вещи. И хочу делать их с тобой. Это такой _разврат_.

— Да? — Гарри не возражает, стягивая штаны Скорпиуса и опускаясь на колени. — Думаю, я собираюсь отсосать тебе, а затем наклонить тебя над этим столом и трахнуть, если тебе не будет слишком больно.

— Этот приятная боль, — Скорпиус хватается за кухонный стол. — Ты должен это сделать. Все это. Не могу поверить, что раньше считал тебя овсянкой.

— Что? — Гарри откидывается на пятки, приподняв бровь, и смотрит на Скорпиуса.

— Овсянкой, — Скорпиусу не следовало говорить это вслух. — Я давно не позволяю себе так думать о тебе. Не хочу, чтобы это доставляло дискомфорт.

— Овсянка, — Гарри кривится. — Обычно, скучно и совсем не будоражит.

— Прости, — страх сжимает сердце Скорпиуса, и он запускает пальцы в волосы Гарри, перебирая их. — Я так не думаю. Честно.

Гарри тихонько смеется и качает головой.

— Я не против. Лучше это, чем если ты все время будешь считать меня героем. На самом деле, моя жизнь — не только вечера в Министерства и фотосессии, как думают некоторые.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Скорпиус. И он действительно знает. Как и то, что даже приготовление кофе по утрам с Гарри увлекательнее, чем любой из полу-публичных минетов, которые у него были. От Гарри у него мурашки по коже, он словно оживляет его тело способами, о которых Скорпиус даже не подозревал до прошлой ночи. Это полная противоположность скуке. — Но я не думаю, что ты уж совсем ванильная неженка.

Глаза Гарри темнеют, и он скользит руками по запястьям Скорпиуса, заворачивая их за спину и удерживая его на месте одной рукой. 

— Нет. Не совсем. Есть кое-что, что мне нравится. На случай, если когда-нибудь ты захочешь попробовать что-то другое. Это смущает тебя?

Пульс возбуждения движется по его венам и Скорпиусу кажется, что он чувствует ощущения самого _Гарри_. В его голове вспыхивают образы: как Гарри связывает его, соблазняет, вылизывает, пока тело не начинает содрогаться от желания разрядки. Скорпиус качает головой, его дыхание прерывистое. 

— Я не против. Свяжешь меня?

— Хм, возможно, — Гарри сжимает рукой запястья Скорпиуса, а другой ласкает его яички, перекатывая. — Как ты относишься к порке?

— _Хорошо_ , — выдыхает Скорпиус. Он хочет двинуться к Гарри, но обнаруживает, что магия, которая вьется вокруг запястий, удерживает на месте. Этого достаточно, чтобы его член дернулся в ответ, и он стонет, запрокидывая голову. — _Гарри_.

— Попроси вежливо, — Гарри скользит руками по бедрам Скорпиуса, его большие пальцы впиваются в кожу. Он касается губами линии члена Скорпиуса, слишком быстро и легко, чтобы вызвать сколь-нибудь значимое трение. Еще одно заклинание, произнесенное шепотом — и скользкие пальцы Гарри входят в его нетерпеливое тело.

— _Ч-черт_ , — Скорпиус переполнен удовольствием, его сердце бешено колотится в груди. — Пожалуйста, Гарри.

Кажется, это сходит за _вежливую просьбу_ , потому что Гарри берет его член глубоко в рот, и Скорпиусу понадобиться еще достаточно много времени, чтобы начать мыслить связно.

~ fin ~


End file.
